The continuously increasing extent of the functionality of applications which are provided in data processing systems has resulted in the amount of data which needs to be controlled by the data processing systems increasing to a similar extent. The desire to use the extended functionality of applications (for example, for supporting complete business processes) is a further motivation for increasing networking of data processing systems and for increased integration of different applications provided there, in order to form workflow management systems. The increasing networking of data processing systems and the increased integration of applications have increasingly led to the need to take account of the problems associated with multiple access to memory devices in the data processing systems. Increasing amounts of data and multiple access not only result in new requirements for data maintenance and distribution, but also require new strategies for access to memory resources by data processing systems.
The present invention is, therefore, directed toward a method for fast and efficient control of access to a memory device, and a computer program for implementing the method.